Little Death
by Kaliya22
Summary: Kate goes to pick up Gibbs and interesting things happen... Yep, smut again! Ch2 added, now complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – They're not mine!_

_Author's Note- Not sure why out of all my different fanfic pairings I love to write smut with these two. But somehow it just seems right for them! Lol. I intend to add to this one but make no promises… I get distracted easily! :p_

Kate knocked loudly on Gibbs' door. She waited a few minutes, hearing only silence from inside. She reached for the door knob, knowing she would find it open.

"Gibbs!" she yelled as she walked into his kitchen. Hearing only the quiet of the house and the soft ticking of the clock in the living room, she let herself into the basement, expecting to find him lost in working on his boat.

The basement was empty.

She walked back upstairs and looked around nervously. His car was in the drive, so she knew he must be there, but she had never been on the upper floor of his house. She sighed and started up the steps, calling his name again.

Four doors led off the hallway upstairs. First was the bathroom, followed by the guest room and a small office. At the end of the hall was the last room, Gibbs' bedroom. She made her way down the hall, peeking into each room, until finally she stepped into the doorway of his bedroom.

She froze as her eyes took in the scene before her.

Gibbs lay on his bed, totally naked, eyes closed. His hard cock rested heavy against his stomach. His left arm was up over his head while his right fingertips idly ran up and down his cock. Her eyes took in every detail of his body. His body was in perfect shape, muscles toned, skin lightly tanned. Her fingers itched to run through the silvery strands of hair on his chest.

Her eyes flickered down to his stomach and then lower as his hand moved. She watched as he placed his palm flat over his cock and his hips rose upwards to press himself into his hand.

She let out a soft, involuntary moan. Gibbs jerked upright, eyes flashing open as he pulled the sheet to cover himself.

His blue eyes bore into her for a long heartbeat.

"What are you doing here, Kate?" His voice was steady and his face bore none of the redness that she could feel burning over her own cheeks.

"I.. um.. there.. they found.." She stumbled over words, trying to regain her composure.

"Where?" he asked.

"Norfolk. Plane leaves in five hours."

"And you didn't call because…?"

"Actually, sir, we did call. You didn't answer. That's why I'm here," she replied, a bit of her composure returning.

Gibbs watched her. He was still recovering from being caught masturbating by the very woman he had just been fantasying about. However, he had not missed the desire filling her eyes when he first looked at her. And he definitely hadn't missed her soft moan.

He decided to take a chance. A very, very big chance. He lay back on the bed, returning to his earlier pose with one hand above his head. He threw the sheet off, his right hand cupping his now half erect cock.

He heard her gasp, saw her take a small step into the room, and he was instantly hard as a rock again. He closed his eyes, wrapped his hand around his cock and thrust his hips upwards, fucking his fist for a few short strokes before stilling again. He reached lower, massaging his balls before trailing his fingertips lightly up the length of his cock.

He was dying to open his eyes and see her reaction.

He resisted the urge and loosely wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself gently.

He swore he could sense her presence closer to the bed, closer to him.

He tightened his grip just a bit and rocked his hips upwards once. Twice. On the third time, he heard her whimper softly.

He managed to hold back his smirk.

Two more thrusts of his hips later and he felt motion on the bed. He stilled, and opened his eyes. Kate had climbed up onto the bed, kneeling next to him as her eyes stared at his cock.

She reached out with her hand, holding her fingers just a hair above his cock, so close he could feel the heat of her hand. His cock seemed to strain upwards, aching for her touch.

She touched him. The tip of her index finger touched the tip of his cock and traced a slow line down to his balls.

He swallowed a groan.

She added the tip of her middle finger as she traced around his balls, along one side, down underneath them, and back up the other side.

Gibbs fought his hips, fought to stay still and quiet.

He lost that battle when she wrapped her small delicate hand around his cock and stroked him from tip to base once. He trembled and moaned softly.

She looked up at him then, her hand still at the base of his cock. Her chocolate eyes locked with his blues. She stared at him for a long minute, seemingly dissecting whatever she saw in his eyes.

He didn't hide anything. He let her see his need, his desire.

She blinked and, holding his eyes, slowly lowered her mouth towards his cock. Her tongue flicked out, tasting the tip of his hardness. He gasped. She closed her eyes and took him into her mouth. She sucked gently as he slid into her hot wet mouth.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed at the unbelievable sensation of her tongue on his cock.

She worked his cock slowly, sliding him in and out of her mouth, one hand stroking the base of his cock in sync with her mouth.

Gibbs groaned, hands gripping the sheets.

She moved her mouth off him, holding the base of his cock as the head slipped free of her mouth. She swallowed, licked her lips, and ran her tongue in a circle around his head. She wrapped her lips around him again and slowly lowered her mouth down his shaft.

He felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat.

"Jesus, Kate," he murmured.

She slowly backed off of him, her tongue and mouth working around his cock as she did so. Her hand stroked his shaft as she sucked on the head of his cock, swirling her tongue around him.

Gibbs moaned loudly and his hips rocked upwards.

Kate worked him faster, her hand pumping him as she sucked his head harder, determined to make him cum.

It was working. Gibbs dug his fingers into the sheets as he felt the familiar tightening in his belly and balls.

"Kate…" he warned.

She sucked him even harder for three more strokes. She sat up, wrapping her second hand around his cock, thumb massaging his head.

"Oh, Kate, don't stop," he pleaded, his body trembling.

His hips thrust upwards off the bed as Kate felt the pulse go through his cock. She watched, rapt, as he came, wave after wave of cum shooting in an arc from his cock, landing on his chest and stomach. She moaned at the sight, as he moaned her name in the midst of his orgasm.

As his hips lowered to the bed and he came down from his orgasm, she gently stroked his still hard cock, sending aftershocks through his body. When those calmed, she picked up the nearby towel, obviously put there for this reason, and carefully wiped the cum off his chest and stomach. She then gently wiped his cock clean as well and dropped the towel to the floor.

Gibbs opened his eyes, settling on her face. She was blushing again.

Before Kate knew what had happened, Gibbs flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the bed. He was between her legs, his still hard cock pressing against her center as he captured her lips in the most passionate kiss ever.

Kate's hips rocked up against Gibbs as he pressed down harder against her. He nibbled lightly at her lower lip as he released her from the kiss. He pulled back enough to meet her eyes. "I need to get ready, wait for me downstairs?"

She nodded, and Gibbs thought he caught a hint of sadness in her eyes. He gently cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Tonight. Your place, 2100. Leave the door unlocked. I want to return the favor." He kissed her lips softly.

Kate blushed again. "Ok," she said.

Gibbs got up and pulled her up against him. He kissed her deeply and then whispered in her ear. "By the way, that was fucking amazing." He turned and walked towards the bathroom, leaving an overwhelmed Kate standing in the middle of his bedroom.

Kate was sitting at his kitchen table when he came downstairs twenty minutes later.

"Ready?" he asked, opening the front door. She got up and made as if to walk past him, but he stopped her with an arm across the doorway.

"Kiss me, Caitlin."

She went up on tiptoe and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. His arms went around her, one had at the back of her head, holding her into the kiss, and one on her lower back, pulling her body tight against his.

She whimpered softly when he released her a minute later.

"Tonight, Kate," he murmured, his voice sending a thrill through her body.

"_It's going to be a long day,"_ she thought, as she followed him out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – They're not mine!_

_Author's Note- Ok I managed to get a part 2 done, hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews so far. And for anyone that didn't know, the title of this story is from a French term for orgasm, "La petite mort" or, "the little death". I felt it was fitting for these two!_

Fate must have been on her side that day.

Gibbs, in his normal fashion, had managed to get them a flight three hours earlier than originally planned.

They landed in Norfolk at 1003 hours.

The crime scene was handled by the book. The killer was messy, leaving fingerprints and murder weapon at the scene.

At 1337 hours they had a confession.

Just over two hours later they were back in the NCIS headquarters, working on paperwork at their desks.

Kate chewed on the end of her pen as she watched Gibbs out the corner of her eye. As soon as they had stepped foot outside his house, he had acted as if nothing had happened. And he had given no more indications that he would be visiting her later that night.

As quitting time approached, Kate took her time, letting Tony and McGee leave first. After giving Gibbs a few minutes to speak to her if he chose, she finally sighed softly and headed for the elevator. She stepped in and hit the button. Just as the doors were about to close, Gibbs slipped quietly through them.

Kate glanced at him but held her silence.

As soon as the elevator started to move, Gibbs reached out and hit the stop switch.

He had her pinned against the wall a second later, his lips on hers, pressing against her as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth.

When air became an issue, he released her mouth, gently nipping her bottom lip as he did so.

"2100," he said simply as he started the elevator again.

"And Kate, I want to find you exactly as you found me." His blue eyes were alive with desire and she bit back her objections.

The doors dinged and Gibbs exited the elevator, disappearing into the lobby. Kate sighed and headed home.

She got home with over three hours to wait. She fixed a light dinner, but her nerves only allowed her to nibble at it.

She tried to watch some television, but her mind kept wandering back to the events of that morning, leaving her horny and restless. Looking at the clock, she found she had an hour and a half remaining. She got up and changed into her running clothes.

At 2025 hours, she returned to her apartment. She took a long, hot shower, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach.

It didn't work. She was more nervous than she had ever been.

At 2045 hours she straightened her room despite the fact it didn't need it. She pulled the covers down on the bed and took off the robe she'd put on after her shower. She stretched out on the bed, letting her thoughts return to the morning's activities.

She closed her eyes, letting her hands go to her breasts, gently massaging them and teasing her nipples into hard peaks. She shifted to a more comfortable position, with one leg bent. She let her right hand trail downwards, across her stomach, remembering how Gibbs had run his fingers over his cock. When her fingers slipped between her legs, she was not surprised at how wet she was.

She kept her touches light and teasing, knowing that it would take no time for her to bring herself to orgasm. She wanted Gibbs there for that. So she kept her fingers to the outer edges of her pussy, running down the sides of her lips, occasionally slipping between the folds but not yet touching her clit.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she processed the soft click she heard as the door to her apartment opened and closed.

She sensed his presence in the room a moment later, but kept her eyes closed. Now, however, she slipped her middle finger into her pussy and back out before sliding it up between her folds to find her clit. She ran her fingertip lightly around her clit, moaning softly, her other hand pinching her nipple.

She heard his sharp intake of air as he watched.

She rubbed her clit harder, rocking her hips in time with her hand.

"Oh, Kate," he murmured.

She felt his weight on the bed and went still, opening her eyes.

Gibbs was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her. He was dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the NCIS logo on the front. She watched as he kicked off his black tennis shoes.

Kate's hand still rested between her legs, somewhat covering herself from his eyes.

Gibbs placed his hand on her ankle and ran his hand lightly up her leg. Kate whimpered softly as his fingers ran over her hand, lightly tracing her fingers with his. He gently lifted her hand and moved it to her side, baring her to him.

Gibbs ran his eyes over her body from head to toe. He noticed how amber highlights in her hair glowed in the soft light. Her brown eyes watched him, shy and full of passion. Her lips were slightly open, free of any lipstick, and as he watched, the tip of her pink tongue darted out to wet them. His gaze moved down over her graceful neck and slender shoulders. He noted her toned arms, and the lack of a tan line. Her breasts were perfect, firm mounds, not too big or too small, and her nipples were hard and pink.

He swallowed and tore his gaze away from her chest, down over her firm, flat stomach. He quirked an eyebrow when he saw the piercing in her navel, but his gaze didn't linger there.

His eyes moved over her hips, and between her thighs. He made a soft noise of appreciation at seeing her perfectly trimmed pussy glistening with her arousal.

Fighting back his own arousal, he stood and moved to the foot of the bed, his eyes finishing their trip as they moved down her strong legs to her small feet. He reached up and gently straightened out her bent leg before kneeling down at the end of the bed. He raised one foot up as he leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on the arch of her foot. Kate gasped. He repeated the action with her other foot, and then kissed the inside of each ankle. His hands caressed the outside of her feet and ankles.

Gibbs continued up her legs in this manner, kissing the inside and top of each leg in increments of a couple inches, while his hands lightly ran up the outsides of her legs. He climbed onto the bed as he moved higher, pushing her legs open.

Kate moaned softly as he reached the junction between her thighs and pussy. He planted one kiss on each side, careful to not even touch her pussy lips, before moving up higher, kissing her stomach just above her pubic hair.

Kate bit back her groan of frustration.

She was distracted again as he changed tactics. Instead of kissing, he ran his tongue lightly from her belly button up to the valley between her breasts. He kissed the swell of each breast, and flicked his tongue once over each nipple, earning soft gasps from her.

Suddenly he was fully on top of her, his hips pressing down, the denim of his jeans rough against her pussy as he rocked his hips into hers. His lips crashed down onto hers, kissing her hungrily. She returned the kiss with equal hunger. Her hands slipped between them, fiddling with the button on his jeans, attempting to undo them. She did manage to undo the button but then he broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

Gibbs slipped back down the bed. His hands went to her thighs, pushing her legs, opening her up fully to him. He kissed the inside of her thigh, hearing her breathing quicken. He pursed his lips and blew out a burst of air over her moist pussy. She squirmed. Gibbs moved his hands to her hips, holding her still.

His tongue darted out, the tip running once down her pussy.

Kate moaned.

Gibbs shifted slightly and pressed his mouth down against her pussy. He ran his tongue lightly over her clit, feeling her body tremble in response.

"Gibbs, please," she begged, not quite sure what she was begging for.

Gibbs started to run the tip of his tongue in tight circles over her clit, earning soft moans from her.

He reached one hand up and gently stroked his thumb over a nipple. Her hips rocked slightly upwards as he started to lick up and down her center.

He pressed his tongue inside of her.

"Gibbs!" she exclaimed, hips lifting upwards.

He moved his tongue back to her clit, sucking and licking. His other hand moved from her hip to between her legs. He slowly slid one finger inside of her, noting how tight she was.

Kate made wordless noises that caused Gibbs' hard cock to twitch in his jeans.

He pushed a second finger into her, curling them upwards, pressing against her G-spot.

He glanced up at her, seeing her mouth open in a soundless exclamation. Smirking to himself, he concentrated on making her cum.

It didn't take long.

His tongue flicked back and forth over her clit as he fucked her with two fingers. His other hand teased her nipple.

He felt her tighten around his fingers and swallowed a moan of his own as he realized how impossibly tight she would be around his cock.

"Oh my god," she moaned, close to the edge. Gibbs' increased the speed and pressure of his tongue.

"Fuck! Gibbs!" she cried as she came, her hips moving uncontrollably, rocking up against his fingers.

Gibbs moved his hand from her breast back to her hip, concentrating on riding out her orgasm. He slowed his tongue and fingers as he felt her start to come down, but didn't stop.

When she finally relaxed on the bed, panting, he was gently licking her pussy. His slid his fingers out of her, hearing her soft whimper as he did so. He pressed a soft kiss against her clit and moved from between her legs.

His weight settled lightly on top of her as he captured her lips in a deep kiss. She could feel his erection pressing against her though his jeans. She moaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss to lick her juices off his lips.

He moaned at the action, rocking his hips into hers as she plunged her tongue into his mouth once more.

They broke the kiss a long moment later. Gibbs stared into Kate's eyes, his face just inches from hers.

"Goodnight Caitlin," he whispered, and gave her one more soft kiss.

He was almost at the door when he heard her call out to him. He stopped and turned, his breath catching at seeing her walking towards him nude.

She reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, going up on tiptoe to kiss him deeply. She pulled away, looking into his eyes.

"I want more, please," she said, one hand moving to stroke his erection through his jeans, telling him exactly what she wanted.

Gibbs groaned, yanking her against him as his lips crashed down onto hers.

She took his hand and led him back to her bedroom. Stopping next to the bed, she slipped her hands under his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Her fingers quickly undid his jeans and pushed at them demandingly. He complied, kicking the shoes he had just slipped on a minute earlier back off, and letting his jeans and boxers follow.

Gibbs took control then, pushing her gently down onto the bed, crawling on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him, and they both moaned as his cock pressed against her pussy. He thrust his hips forward, sliding his cock over her folds, rubbing against her clit. She moaned.

Gibbs reached between them and grasped his cock, pressing his head against her opening. He pressed his hips forward, slowly penetrating her.

"So. Fucking. Tight." He gasped as he pressed deeper into her, working slowly as not to hurt her.

Kate cried out as he slid another inch into her. Her hands reached out, grasping at the sheets, her back arching off the bed.

Gibbs grabbed her hips, thrusting against her, forcing his cock the rest of the way inside of her. He closed his eyes, picturing various autopsy scenes in an attempt to not orgasm immediately.

Some control regained, he opened his eyes to look down at her as he began thrusting slowly in and out of her. She met his eyes, holding them as she rocked her hips to meet his slow pace.

And then she let go of the sheets with one hand, moving it to touch herself, lightly teasing first one nipple and then the other. Gibbs' rhythm faltered a moment as he watched her fingers trail down over her stomach and between them to run lightly over her clit.

She was playing with herself. While he was fucking her. He moaned at the sight, his speed increasing. Her fingers sped up to match the pace of his thrusts. He wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"Kate, please, cum for me," he whispered, his voice harsh with need.

She moaned, her free hand going to her breast, teasing her nipple. Gibbs thrust harder, faster, needing her to cum before he did.

"Kate..." he begged. He shifted his hold on her hips, raising her up a bit, allowing his cock to penetrate deeper.

Kate moaned as that extra movement brought her to the edge. Gibbs thrust again and she tightened around him.

"Gibbs, oh fuck yes, don't stop," she pleaded as she went over the edge. She cried out, moaning his name several times as she came, her pussy clenching around his cock.

He couldn't control himself any longer. He thrust fast and hard into her several more times before his cock pulsed, shooting his cum deep inside of her. She moaned, and squeezed her muscles around him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as he thrust deeper into her.

As he stilled on top of her, he leaned down, kissing her gently. He rested his body on top of hers, not willing to move off of her quite yet.

Several long minutes later Gibbs raised himself off of her. He moved to lie beside her, hearing her soft whimper of protest as his cock slid out of her.

She immediately turned and curled into him, pressing her body against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and let his free hand trail lightly down the side of her body.

"Kate?" he said softly.

She raised her head up to look at him. "Yes?"

"How did you end up with the short straw to come get me this morning?"

"Lost the coin toss to DiNozzo."

"Thank god," he said, pulling her to him for another kiss.


End file.
